Unexpected Tranfsformation
by kyrumx
Summary: Aaron and Mark, two legendary Pokémon researchers, got a new mission! They need to go into the hall of origin and get as much information they can get.
1. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 1

Unexpected Tranfsformation

DISCLAIMER

We don't own Pokémon we only own these characters. Mark Aaron

[Pokémon speaking]

{Human thinking}

*interaction*

Chapter one : Prologue

"How long is it even taking him to get here?"says Aaron.

Meanwhile in the sky of Kanto "Hey Hydreigon speed up a bit we are going to be late!"

["yea yea"]Hydreigon says,as he sped up "CALM DOWN" says Mark while almost falling of Hydreigon.

*Aaron Calls Mark* "Hey hurry up derpy i have been waiting for ages, Luxray is getting annoyed" Aaron says. "I am almost there,Don't forget the Azure fluit "Mark says *grasp*"I thought you had it?"Aaron says. "CRAP"both of them said at the same time.

Luxray started laughing at both of them [Hahahahahaha Aaron fogot he gave me the fluit]Luxray says. "Luxray you cheeky bastrad *taking the fluit*" Aaron says

"I have arrived *jumping of his Hydreigon*" Mark says

#Incoming transmission#

I see you both have arrived at the site called Spear pillar now go and seek out the hall of origin deep whitin the mountain and enter it and gain as much information on it and remember NEVER blow your cover as Legendary pokémon researchers.

#Transmission terminiated#

Meanwhile in the hall of origin

Mew is running away from Shaymin whilst holding his favorite snacks.

Groudon and kyogre are knocked out cold by rayquaza for fighting again.

Luigia as normal is painting Giratinas Griseous Orb. Giratina is as normal trying to get his orb back from luigia because she always stole it. Suicune is trying to breack up another fight between her brothers.

"MEW GET BACK HERE WHIT MY FLOWER SNACKS"Shaymin shouted

"GUYS SHE IS COMING" Celebii screamed and everything went quiet and everyone acted normal

except for Mew and Shaymin who din't hear that Arceus entered the room

"care the explain?" She says

"She took my flower snacks"Shaymin said

now evryone prepared them self for a really mad Arceus because she would get mad quite fast lately

"they're going to have it" Darkrai whisperd to Mewtwo. "yup" Mewtwo whisperd back.

Arceus sighed "try not to get in anymore trouble" everyone whas in shock "this is quite unexpected" Cresselia said

Meanwhile at Spear pillar

Mark and Aaron are about to summon the gateway to the hall of origin

"Are you ready aaron?" Mark says

*RANDOM FLUIT SONG*

A bright light surrounded Aaron and mark and in a few seconds they were outside of a white villa

"that must be it" Aaron said "lets GO!" says Mark

they both entered the house seeing that everything whas glowing white they walked on as they heard someone "those two are some lucky bastards aren't they?" says Giratina to Dialga "you bet" says Dialga

"Quick we have got to hide fast"says Mark "No!,i want to see Giratina" says Aaron

"eugh just come"*pulls Aaron into a room*

END OF PROLOGUE

please review :)?


	2. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 2

DISCLAIMER

We do not own Pokémon :(

Chapter 2 : Hall of Origin

"Why the f*ck did you pull me away i wanted to see Giratina!"says Aaron

"don't even worry about that right now we have bigger problems!" says Mark pointing across the room.

"What can be worse than being caught by Giratina and Diagla?" says Aaron

"what about that" says Mark pointing towards the sleeping goddess of all Pokémon "i think you're right this time Mark" says Aaron "that little machine you were working on does it work yet?" asked Aaron "I think it does we could try it" said Mark whilst putting on the scanner bracelet

#systems online#

"Make it shut up now it will wake her up" whispered Aaron "Yea yea" said Mark

"Connect this to your laptop while I scan her" says Mark

#scanning#

...

...

#Scan complete#

"Ok what do you see on your laptop?" asked Mark

I can read distortions in the entire hall of origin probably because all the legendaries are in one place" says Aaron

"Did you find anything else?" Mark asked in a high pitched voice

"Mark why did your voice suddenly turn more girly" Aaron asked

"I didn't say anything?" says Mark

"umm Aaron i think we need to run" says Mark

"why?" asked Aaron

Arceus puts her head next to Aaron saying: "he's right"

Mark and Aaron started running for their lives (literally) as they passed all the other legendaries they heard one of them saying: "should we help those 2?"

"Nah" says Suicune

Arceus teleported in front of them making them run into her and fall on the ground she then proceeds do knock them out whit her legs

"Eugh what happened" says Mark "that's what you get for sneaking in my bedroom" Arceus says

"it's not like we mend to we were just hiding form some other legendaries" says Mark "so you thought lets sneak in a room instead of going out the door again..."says Arceus

"Pretty much" says Mark

"MARK WE HAVE A PROBLEM" says Aaron while bursting into the room with Giratina

"Wait wut?" Mark said.

"What?!" Aaron replied.

"Why the heck are you walking with Giratina without him killing you?" Says Mark

"I don't know, but you know, I always said Giratina is not a bad Pokémon!" Replied Aaron

"Well thank you" Said Giratina while bowing down his long neck, "but don´t you need to say anything important?"

"Yes! Remember that distortion? It wasn't because of all the legendaries it whas because of us we need to get out of here before we upset the balance of the world even more!" screams Aaron

END CHAPTER 2!


	3. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**We do not own Pokémon! :( **_

Chapter 3

"Mark we should leave, right now!" Aaron said

''Awwww, but it is so interesting here! " Complained Mark

''For the sake of Arceus, leave!'' Screamed Darkrai

''How did he got here?!'' Aaron and Mark asked.

''I live here...'' Darkrai answered.

''Just leave!'' Arceus screamed.

''Alright alright!'' Aaron and Mark said.

And so our brave heroes left the Hall of Origin to return to their school.. but school sucks!

''Where is that voice coming from?!'' Giratina said.

Aaron and Mark returned..

But meanwhile in the Hall of Origin...

Arceus watched as the humans left..

And said to herself : ''I am wondering how it is to be a human being..."

"Arceus... you are speaking out loud again...'' Shaymin said.

Meanwhile at the school...

''And where you guys, you missed 3 days of school, again!'' The headmaster screamed.

''Sorry that we found the Hall of Origin'' said Mark.

''What?!'' Screamed the teachers!

''Uhm, never mind'' Aaron said.

''Now return to your class!'' The headmaster said.

*Back in class*

''Hey, welcome back guys!'' Rick said out of happiness!

''HA GAY!'' Random scream!

Meanwhile back a t the Hall of Origin...

''This meeting is now open!'' Said Regigigas

''Arceus, why did you all gathered us, we had a day off!'' grumbled Rayquaza.

''Well i need to tell you guys, together with some other legendaries, we decided to blend in with the human population for a while..'' Arceus responded.

**END CHAPTER 3**

****_Thanks for reading, pleas review/favorite!_

_Story by: Mark, Aaron, and Rick._


	4. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**WE DO NOT OWN POKÉMON STOP ASKING IF WE DO!**_

**Chapter 4**

''WHAT?! All legendaries started talking to each other.

''SILENCE'' Giratina screamed.

''I will explain why'' Arceus said.

''Together we were wondering how it is to be a human being..'' Giratina said.

''Giratina, i said, i was going to explain it!'' Arceus said. Out of madness.. (MADNESS? THIS IS SPARTA!)

''But, what if i wanna explain it?!'' Dialga said.

''Silence! I will explain it!'' Arceus screamed again.

''But, Giratina just explained it'' Mew said with a derpy voice.

''Shut your mouth, you pink fluff ball of death!'' Arceus said in a sarcastic.

''Every one dismissed'' Arceus said.

''FREEDOM'' Everyone screamed!

Arceus, and the gang, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai and Suicune left the Hall of Origin, and took their human form...

''Where do we start?'' Dialga asked.

''WHY AM I LOOKING LIKE A TEENAGER?! I AM YEARS OLD!'' Arceus screamed!

''Wow'' Said everyone at the same time.

''So, where are we heading to?'' Palkia asked.

''Let's go to school!'' Dialga said.

''Serious.. are you kidding me!'' Giratina screamed!

''Well, i think that's a very nice idea!'' Arceus said enthusiastic.

''You guys are going to be the death of me!'' Giratina said.

Meanwhile inside the school..

**# Would Aaron, Mark and Rick please report to the principal's office#**

''I wonder what it is all about!'' Asked Aaron.

In the principal's office...

''I want you guys, to guide some new students!'' The principal said.

''What are their names?'' Rick asked.

''Gira, Dyllen, Rai are the boys, the girls are Arcy, Pearl, and Sapphire''.

_Just that you guys know:"_

_Gira = Giratina_

_Dyllen = Dialga_

_Rai = Darkrai_

_Arcy = Arceus_

_Pearl = Palkia_

_Sapphire = Suicune_

''That are some derpy shit names'' Rick says

*Auw!*

''Who gives you the right insult other people?'' Said Aaron and Mark.

''Now, go pick them up at the entrance!'' The principal said.

''Yes boss!'' They said all together.

As they walked to the entrance...

Mark and Aaron stopped both at the same time...

Meanwhile.. the legendaries saw their guides coming..

''O noesh! Not those guys again!'' Palkia said.

Back to the main story...

Rick became immobilized of love at the first sight.

Aaron and Mark looked both to where Rick was looking...

There they saw, a beautiful girl, with silver colored hair, golden bracelets and white clothes.

Arceus walked towards Rick, wave her hands in front of its eyes, but he didn't move.

''Does this happen often?'' Asked Arcy.

''Only by nice looking girls...'' Aaron respond.

''Well, i will take that as a compliment, i guess...'' Arceus respond.

''I am Arcy'' while moving her hand towards to shake theirs.

''I am Mark'' while shaking Arceus hand.

''I am Aaron'' while shaking Arceus other hand enthusiastic.

''And this weirdo is Rick'' Mark said.

Rick was still in shock.

''And these are my friends!'' Arcy said.

''This is Gira!'' Arcy was pointing at a boy whit black hair, with a gray t-shirt, with in the middle black and red stripes and yellow sleeves, he had a gray pants with black lines on it.

''This is Dial.. Dyllen!'' She pointed at a other boy with blue hair, and blue clothes, he had a necklace with a Diamond on it. Aaron guessed it was a fake one however.

''And here is Dark.. Rai!'' _**-derp)**_ Arcy pointed at a boy with white hair, and black clothes with red stripes.

''And now the girls'' Arcy said.

''This is _**(SPARTA!) **_Pal... Pearl!'' Arcy pointed at the girl whit pink hear and white/pink clothes.

''And last but not least, Suicu... Sapphire!'' Arcy pointed at a girl with purple hair, and cyan colored clothes.''

''Its a honor to meet you all!'' Said Aaron

''Don't i know you guys?'' Mark asked.

''Well, i don't know you guys'' Sapphire respond.

Meanwhile... Rick was still frozen solid...

**END CHAPTER 4**

_Thanks for reading, pleas review/favorite!_

_Story by: Mark, Aaron, and Rick._


	5. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**WE DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! If we did, we were RICH!**_

_**We do not own Diggie Diggie Hole!**_

**Chapter 5**

''How long is going to be like that?'' Dyllen Asked.

''Sometimes 3-4 hours, but when he sees more beautiful girls then normal girls, probably 12 hours.'' Responded Mark.

''I can still hear you!'' Arcy said.

''Watch out, go Luxray!'' And Aaron threw a poke ball, and a Luxray appeared. ''Okay watch out, Luxray use thunder!'' LUUUUXXXRAAAAAAY! BOEM!

''BLALALSKVONHWAFIKI'' Screamed Rick.

''Alright, he is fine now'' Said Aaron while returning Luxray.

''We will take you to class'' Said Mark.

''Should that boy not go to see a doctor?'' Asked Pearl

''Neh, he's fine!'' Gira answered.

''FOLLOW ME!'' Aaron said while singing a song named Diggie diggie hole!'

''Stop singing!'' Says Rai while hitting Aaron on its head.

''You guys do not seem to be a Pokémon Trainer, while this is a trainer school?'' Aaron asked.

''We still need to get our first Pokémon'' Arceus replied.

''Well, we are members of the World League Elite four, so if you need any help'' Said Rick flirty to Arcy.

''I will remember it...'' Arcy said while pushing Rick away from her.

At the classroom...

''You guys are late! Care to explain?'' The teacher said.

''We had a mission! From the big boss!'' Aaron replied.

''What kind of mission?! You just had to pick us up!'' Said Sapphire

''No, Aaron saved lives by picking us up!'' Said Gira in a sarcastic tone.

''Just sit down!'' Said the teacher.

So our brave heroes went to their seats to... write down some notes!

Seriously?! Where is the voice coming from? Screamed Gira

''Today we are going talk about the creator of all, does anybody know who i mean?'' The teacher asked.

{Well this should be easy... thought Arceus}

''Arceus!'' Said Arcy _**(Feel the irony yet?)**_

''Correct''

''Who where the first 3 Pokémon that he made, AKA the first 3 Pokémon to came inexistent?'' Asked the teacher.

''Dialga to rule Time, Palkia to rule Space, and Giratina to create maintain balance in our world, and he is the counterpart of Arceus, and ARCEUS IS A SHE NOT A HE!'' Screamed Arcy.

''You are partly wrong and partly correct.'' The teacher said.

''What do you mean partly wrong and partly correct?!'' Respond Arcy

''You were correct on the answer, but it has been proved, Arceus is a boy!'' the teacher said.

*Gira started laughing, and taught by himself: This is going to be good!*

''But she is right'' Mark said

''Yup she is, we have been there!'' Aaron replied

*SHOCK!*

''OMG MUFFINS!'' GIRA SHOUTED!

Everyone was staring at Gira...'

''Seriously?!'' Arcy said.

''Aaron, Mark, Gira, and Arcy! Get out of the class now! Go to the principal right now!''

*Aaron, Mark, Gira and Arcy left the class room, while Arcy was swearing.*

''Wow those are some words...'' Mark said

''Relax Arcy'' Replied Gira

''Nothing to fear, this is a free land!'' Aaron said

''Yea, free land, my ass!'' Arcy responded.

''Me a boy?! Who can think of that?! Arcy shouted mad. _**(MADNESS?!)**_

''WHAT?!'' Aaron and Mark shouted at once.

''Ssst!'' Gira whispered to Arcy.

''No i will not be quiet!'' Arcy shouted back.

''And, there goes our disguise.'' Said Gira.

''I told you, they seem familiar!'' Mark shouted.

Meanwhile in the classroom...

''I am so lonely...'' Rick said

BACK TO OUR HEROES!

''WHERE IS THAT DAMN VOICE COMING FROM?!'' Gira shouted again.'

''I already felt some high energy levels around you guys.'' Aaron said.

''Did not!'' Reacted Gira

''Did so!''

'''Did not!''

''Did so!''

''SHUT UP!'' Arcy really sounded mad.

*Arcy punches Gira and Aaron in the face, with a hammer, with spikes on it!

''Was that needed?'' Mark asked.

''Yup'' And she punched Mark in the face. But this time, with 2 hammers!

''Au!'' Said Mark, while he was falling on the floor.

''Was that needed?'' Asked Mark

''Yes'' Arcy replied. And proceeds to kick Mark in the face.

''STOP IT ALREADY!'' The principal shouted!

''THE TEACHER SAID I WAS A BOY! WHILE I AM CLEARLY A GIRL!'' Shouted Arcy.

''Well, that's not nice of him, but that's not a reason to fight with Aaron, Gira and Mark!'' Replied the principal.

''EUHG! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT MORTAL!'' Replied Arcy.

''What did you say young lady?! I am going to suspend you! Shouted the principal.

Meanwhile a lot of students started watching the fight...

*Arceus is charging her Judgment because she is full of anger.* (Still in Human form btw)

''Noooooooooooooo'' _**(insert slow-motion here) **_Gira, Aaron, and Mark jumped to push Arcy aside. _**(No more slow-motion)**_

*Stop time*

Dyllen AKA Dialga came out of nowhere and stopped time. Only Giratina, Palkia, Arceus, Suicune, Darkrai, Mark and Aaron where able to move.

''Stop it already!'' Palkia shouted!

''I told you it was a bad idea to transform into humans'' Darkrai complained.

''Actually i like my human form, but i did warn for the SCHOOL!'' Giratina shouted.

''WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!'' Arceus stands up and started screaming again.

They all walked outside.

''Well i guess we will return to the Hall of Origin.'' Giratina complained.

''Yes'' A short but powerful answer came from Arceus.

Arceus opened a portal to the Hall of Origin everybody walked thru the portal.

''How long will it take to them to realize we walked thru as well? Aaron whispered to Mark.

''I give it 3 days'' Mark whispered back.

''I give it an hour'' Aaron whispered back.

''Don't we create a distortion this time? Mark asked.

''Nope, fixed it already. Aaron laughed devilish.

When they arrived in the Hall of Origin.

All legendaries went to the meeting room.

''Lets explorer the Hall of Origin'' Mark said.

''Well let's just do it!'' Aaron reacted.

**END CHAPTER 5**

_Thanks for reading, pleas review/favorite!_

_Story by: Mark, Aaron, and Rick._


	6. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 6

**DISCLAIMER!**

**WE DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. **

_**Sorry for being away for such a long time, we had ''stuff'' to do.**_

_**(With stuff I mean playing Pokémon X and Y and other games **____** )**_

Aaron and Mark were roaming around in the Hall of Origin…

Mark: ''So, were are we going?

''I dunno lol?'' Aaron replied.

''So, which room should we enter?'' Mark asked.

''What about the room with the giant ass door?'' Aaron said laughing.

Behind the big ass door, there is a big room with a long long long table, and the room is filled with… legendaries!

All legendaries stared at Aaron and Mark, and they stare back in total silence…

''So..'' Aaron said.

*Mark suddenly grabbed a watch out of his pocket and started to swing it around while saying*

''You have seen nothing''

Aaron and Mark slowly started to back away, when they were outside the room, they closed the door, and then they ran to a random room.

Meanwhile at the meeting.

''What the fuck just happened?'' Darkrai said while staring at the closed door.

''Yes master, I saw nothing..'' Said Mew

All legendaries were staring at Mew.

''He actually freaking managed to hypnotized her!'' Said Giratina while shaking his head.

''Let's just continue the meeting.'' Arceus said while also shaking her head.

Back to our brave heroes!

[''Where did that voice come from?!'' Said Giratina while looking around.]

''It looks kind a familiar, don't you think?'' Aaron asked.

''Yea, this room looks very familiar.'' Mark replied.

''Why do we actually always walk into this room or their meeting room?'' Aaron asked while scratching the back of his back.

''Yea.. why do you?'' said a familiar voice from behind.

''Please let It be Santa, let it be him'' Mark said very nervous.

''No, it is not Santa.'' The voice replied.

Aaron and Mark slowly turn around, and they saw Arceus.

''Well fuck me, it's the god of all creations'' Mark said with a smile on his face.

*Arceus then launched a Hyper Beam straight in Marks face!*

''Goddess'' said Arceus

''Sorry!'' Mark fainted.

''Maybe I over did it a little bit'' She said laughing.

Mark regained consciousness and said out loud: ''U DON'T SAY?!''

*And then an anvil fell on Arceus her head, and she fell on the ground fainted, and then Ron came out of the closet, he laughed devilish, then he disappeared to a place beyond seeing*

*Giratina walked in with a plate of muffins*

''Arcy! I brought you the muffins you wanted…. What the hell happened?''

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/ ADD TO FAVORITE!**

_Story by: Mark, Rick, & Aaron_

_Main editor: Aaron_

_Grammar control: Mark_


	7. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 7

**DISCLAIMER!**

**WE DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. **

_**CHAPTER 7**_

''We had a crazy dance party'' Aaron said with a sarcastic tone.

''How crazy?'' Giratina asked.

''So crazy an anvil fell on Arceus her head, and a random dude came out of the closet and ran away.'' Mark replied.

''That's pretty crazy!'' Giratina said.

''Yes, yes it was.'' Aaron said, again with a sarcastic tone.

''Shouldn't we help her?'' Said Mark while pointing at Arceus.

''We probably should.'' Aaron replied.

''But we can't, she is toooooooo biiiggggg!'' Mark said laughing.

A hyper beam came out of nowhere and hitted Mark in the face.

''Where did that come from?'' Said Giratina.

*Cough Cough* ''This is not my lucky day!'' Said Mark, while fainting.

Mew came from under the bed and flew away laughing.

''What the…'' Said Aaron while staring at door.

''Eh, that's normal.'' Reacted Giratina.

''Lets help her up!'' Said Aaron while grabbing to one of Marks Pokéballs.

''What are you doing?'' Giratina asked.

''Trust me.'' Said Aaron while throwing out the Pokéball.

A Metagross appeared out of the Pokéball.

''Metagross, can you help me? Yes? That's a good boy!'' Said Aaron.

''What are you planning?'' Asked Giratina.

''Something you will enjoy… probably, okay! Metagross use Meteor Punch!'' Aaron commanded.

Metagross used Meteor Punch on Arceus, who then jumped up into the air, and landed on her face.

Giratina started to laugh his ass off.

''What the heck did you do Giratina?!'' Arceus shouted.

''Why do you look at me? I didn't do anything!'' Giratina responded.

Aaron then quickly threw the Pokéball to Mark.

''It was Mark!'' He quickly said.

''But, he is still fainted…'' Arceus said slowly.

''He is faking it!'' Said Giratina while still laughing.

''WHAT?'' Mark jumped up and shouted.

Arceus her eye started twitching.

''What am I going to do with you….'' She then said.

''Uhm, hugs?'' Mark said.

''No, no hugs for you!'' Arceus responded.

''Hugs for me then?'' Asked Giratina.

''No, especially no hugs for you!'' Arceus shouted.

''What about me?'' Aaron asked.

''What is it with guys and hugs?'' Arceus said while shaking her head.

''Because you're fluffy!'' Mark said.

''Excuse me?'' Arceus said.

''I said nothing?'' Mark quickly said.

''Thought so.'' Arceus reacted.

Ron came out of nowhere and stole the plate of muffins, then he disappeared again.

''Did that guy just stole my muffins?'' Giratina said.

''Yes, yes he did.'' Aaron reacted.

#Incoming transmission: ''This is mission control, good job locating the Hall of Origin, we will handle it from here, an extraction vehicle is on the way!#

''WHAT?!'' Arceus started to scream.

Aaron and Mark looked at each other confused.

#Incoming transmission: ''Nuclear missile has been launched! Prepare to board the extraction vehicle!#

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/ ADD TO FAVORITE!**

_Chapter by: Mark & Aaron_

_Main editor: Aaron_

_Grammar control: Mark_


	8. Unexpected Tranfsformation - Part 8

**DISCLAIMER!**

**WE DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. **

_**CHAPTER 8**_

''THERE IS A WHAT COMING TOWARDS US?!'' Arceus shouted.

''Are you deaf? It said a nuclear missile is coming towards us!'' Giratina said smiling.

''You are lucky that I can't use Judgment on your ass right now!'' Arceus replied.

''How about we worry about that nuclear missile that is coming towards us?'' Aaron said.

''I got an idea!'' Mark said.

*In the background the noise of the extraction vehicle can be heard.*

*Mark runs of towards the extraction vehicle.*

''What is he going to do?'' Arceus asked.

''I dunno lol.'' Giratina and Aaron said at the exact same time.

''I don't trust this… I don't trust this at all!'' Arceus said.

#Incoming transmission from Mark! ''Bring the legendaries in their human form to the extraction vehicle!'' - Aaron: ''What did you do?'' – Mark: ''Trust me!'' Transmission ended#

''Should we trust that idiot?'' Arceus asked.

''It's our only option right now.'' Aaron replied.

#Broadcast: ''This is Arceus speaking, all report to the entrance of the Hall of Origin in your human form please! #

*In the meeting room.*

''What' going on?'' Dialga asked.

''Maybe it's a surprise party!'' Mew said enthusiastic.

''I don't think so.'' Said Darkrai.

''Awww!'' Replied Mew.

''Let's just listen to the boss.'' Palkia said.

*All legendaries changed into their human form and started moving to the entrance.*

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/ ADD TO FAVORITE!**

_Chapter by: Mark & Aaron_

_Main editor: Aaron_

_Grammar control: Mark_


End file.
